Oh non, PAS ELLE !
by Auctor
Summary: Mais quelle connerie, mais quelle connerie ! pourquoi dieu est il contre moi ? Je parie que ça le fait marrer toute cette histoire... et vous aussi. Oneshot en deux chapitre, sans grande prétention.
1. Chapter 1

L'idée de ce truc m'est venu pendant que je manquais d'inspiration sur mes autres chapitres. Au début, je comptais le faire en un seul chapitre mais vu la taille que ça a pris, je préfère le faire en deux chapitres.

Moi, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu du monde sorcier, celui qui a survécu, celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et j'en passe, j'ai un gros problème. Mais attention pas n'importe quel problème, pas du genre "j'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mariage" ou "j'ai couché avec la femme de mon meilleur pote" non, ça serait si simple. Non, mon problème c'est que j'ai fait une belle connerie, comme d'habitude. Mais resituons un peu la chose, voulez vous ?

On était une semaine après la défaite de Voldemort et les gens continuaient de faire la fête, tous les jours on était joyeux et on faisait la fête le soir, les bars et autres endroits pour se réunir faisaient littéralement péter leur chiffre d'affaire. Du coup, la croissance y mettait de la sienne, l'économie repartait en fléche et tous les côtés bénéfiques de l'après-guerre si on enlève les morts de l'équation parce que des morts, y en a eu !

Donc, ce soir, j'étais dans un bar relativement tranquille : tout le monde exultait de joie, mais dans son coin. Ce soir là, j'avais mis une perruque blo... quoi ? Je vous l'ai pas dit ? Ok, vous vous souvenez de mon problème de célébrité avant que je butte l'autre enfoiré reptilien ? Eh ben là c'est pire, je peux pas faire un pas sans faire un bain de foule. Donc ce soir j'avais mis une perruque blonde platine -qui m'aurait imaginé avec la couleur capillaire de Malfoy, hum ?- je buvais une bonne bière en riant de bonne grâce aux pitreries des autres clients quand je l'ai vue. Toute seule, dans son coin à broyer du noir... j'aurais dû me méfier.

Incapable de résister à mon besoin viscéral d'aider les autres, ça m'apprendra tiens, j'entame la discussion avec elle : jolie rousse plutôt bien foutue, peut être même plus que Ginny. Au début, elle essaye maladroitement de m'envoyer balader mais je m'accroche à vouloir savoir ce qui peut bien la miner comme ça au milieu de toute cette atmosphère de joie. Elle ne tarde pas à déballer son sac, aidée par quelques tequilla : du maquillage, quelques "précautions", diverses choses inintêressantes et un mari qu'est mort depuis deux semaines, ah oui là d'accord, je comprends mieux. Je lui demande si elle veut en parler, elle hésite un peu avant de secouer la tête, basique elle ne veut embêter personne avec ça en ce jour de fête. Elle va le garder un peu avec l'intention d'en parler quand la bonne humeur se sera un peu dissipée mais d'ici là, elle aura ruminé ça suffisament longtemps pour devenir dépressive. Okay, mission sourire enclenchée.

Ça fait plus de deux heures que je me déméne comme un dingue pour lui remonter le moral, j'ai réussi à lui arracher quelques sourires et sa langue se délie un peu plus, grace à mes paroles ou à l'alcool, je sais pas trop. Bon, je ne sais toujours pas de quoi est mort son mari vu qu'elle ne semble pas être prête à cracher le morceau mais tant pis, je ferais sans. J'arrive au moins à lui soutirer son prénom : Marie, je lui donne mon faux prénom de la soirée : Daniel. La conversation se poursuit tranquillement, les verres aussi se poursuivent et Marie sourit de plus en plus, un sourire teinté de tristesse certes, mais qui ne dit pas "Je vais me pendre dans trente secondes". Finalement, elle se trouve avoir une conversation des plus intêressante, elle me plaît... quoi ? Faut profiter de la vie, merde !

Alors là, début de la série de trous noirs : je me souviens plus comment, mais elle a réussit à accepter, sinon oublier, la mort de son mari et nous voilà à nous marrer comme pas possible au milieu de la foule. Si un flic moldu m'avait fait souffler dans le ballon, le vert aurait pu rivaliser avec mes yeux. Enfin, pour l'instant on beugle le plus fort possible pour encourager un type qui veut boire deux litres de bières cul-sec. Elle rit à gorge déployée et je la trouve de plus en plus mignonne. Un trou noir plus tard, on est bras-dessus, bras-dessous à marcher de façon incertaine dans le couloir d'un hôtel à chercher la chambre... putain, la chambre. Bon passons, je me revois essayer d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure sous les rires de Marie... vous aussi, vous trouvez ça drole ? Essayez donc d'embrocher une mouche avec vos clés d'appart, vous allez voir.

Bon après, gros trou noir. Je me souviens de plus grand chose sinon de vêtements qui volent, des corps qui se cherchent et des cris de plaisirs. Je cris son nom, elle crie le mien et avant de m'enfoncer dans les méandres du sommeil alcoolisé, j'ai cru voir des cheveux bruns sombres, putain je vois vraiment n'importe quoi quand je suis bourré.

Le matin se lève et me réveille doucement... à coups de burin dans le crâne, j'ai trop bu. J'entends le bruit de la douche, Marie doit surement essayer de faire passer sa gueule de bois, après ça sera mon tour. Je me relève et constate le bordel qu'on a foutu et c'est pas croyable : La plupart des meubles sont renversés, les vêtements parsèment la pièce -d'ailleurs je dormais avec le T-shirt de Marie sur la tête- et... tiens donc, une perruque rousse. Marie cachait bien son jeu maintenant question : pourquoi a t'elle besoin d'une perruque, les cheveux bruns d'hier n'auraient pas été une hallu finalement ? Bon tant pis, on verra bien. Tandis que Marie est sous la douche, elle prends son temps la bougresse, j'essaie de ranger ce foutoir, pas évident. Tiens qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Oh joli le soutif.

Ah, Marie est enfin sortie de la douche, je vais m'assurer qu'elle va bien et si oui, à moi la douche. Donc je me retourne et je laisse l'effroi m'envahir, c'est pas possible, PAS ELLE ! Apparemment l'effroi l'envahit elle aussi. Ca ne dure qu'une micro seconde avant qu'on ne pousse à l'unisson un formidable cri de sentiment divers, mais un cri qui ne dure pas bien longtemps, rappelez vous on a la gueule de bois. Maintenant, mon problème n'est plus d'essayer de faire partir cette gueule de bois mais d'asssimiler que celle avec qui j'ai passé une nuit de folie -soyons honnêtes-, que j'ai fait crier de plaisir plus que de raison, que celle qui me mordillait l'oreille et qui plantait ses ongles dans mon dos n'est autre que ma pire ennemie : Bellatrix Lestrange.

D'un seul coup, ça explique plein de choses. Le mari clamsé, la dépression avancée et tout le bordel. Oh putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai couché avec l'une des dernières personnes que j'aurais pu désirer mais c'est pas tout. Le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça ! Ça fait maintenant cinq bonne minutes qu'on évite de se regarder en rougissant, faut quelque chose pour désamorcer la situation et quoi de mieux qu'une remarque maladroite et inutile.

"Eeuuhh... t'as l'air en forme."

Plus inutile et maladroit, tu meurs. Mais ça suffit à enclencher une discussion, maladroite certes mais une discussion quand même.

"Ouais, toi aussi." me répond t'elle en reprenant un peu de consistance.

"Je peux savoir comment t'as atteri ici ?" là elle ne retient pas son petit sourire ironique mais, sans son masque de démente, ça lui donne un charme.

"Tu m'as accosté, bourré et ramené ici. D'ailleurs tu es un amant exceptionnel."

Argh, la phrase qui tue ! Enfin, ça ne tue pas ma fierté : je suis un étalon, héhé. Mais revenons à nos moutons, je croyais qu'elle était morte pendant la bataille finale mais c'est vrai que c'était un sacré bordel à ce moment donc elle aurait très bien pu s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer. Un peu étonnant de sa part mais bon.

"Donc t'es pas morte ?" vous avez déjà posé une question plus stupide que ça ? À entendre son soupir exaspéré, elle pense la même chose que moi.

"Nan, je suis pas morte ou alors t'es le premier sorcier qui a réussi à baiser un fantôme !" rétorque t'elle, un peu de mauvaise humeur, la gueule de bois aidant. Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de calmer le jeu.

"Ok, ok, calmes toi. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi."

"Et tu t'attendais à quoi, Potter ? Que je sois prête à me sacrifier de tout mon être pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Désolée de faire s'effondrer un mythe, mais j'ai aussi des ambitions personnelles. Bon, le bon côté de cette aventure, outre le plaisir, (je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir) c'est que tu n'iras pas me dénoncer."

"Ah ouais ? Et en quel honneur ?" je demande ça un peu acidement parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise ce que je vais faire, surtout qu'elle a raison : je n'avais pas vraiment songé à la balancer.

"Tout simplement parce que s'ils te demandent comment tu m'as trouvé, tu vas être obligé de dire que tu m'as fait l'amour, c'est plus joli que baiser je trouve, et là, quel déchirement pour le monde sorcier de savoir que leur héros a fricoté avec une mangemorte. Et s'ils appliquent la loi à la lettre, tu finis à Azkaban." m'explique t'elle en faisant de grands gestes théatraux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis pris au piége, donc tenons nous en à la première idée : je comptais pas le faire.

"De toute façon, je comptais pas le faire." elle ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise, ah elle avait pas prévu que St Potter était si gentil.

"Tu... tu comptais vraiment faire ça ?"

"Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis pieds et poings liés. Donc, je vais juste partir, ne rien dire sur cette nuit et te laisser vivre ta vie de ton côté. Sur ce, au revoir."

Je me suis rhabillé, même pas passé ma tête sous l'eau et je suis parti, laissant Bellatrix pantoise et en serviette -assez courte ma foi- dans la chambre. Avec le recul, je crois que j'aurais dû planquer ses affaires dans un coin, pour rigoler. Je sais qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises style attentat contre des moldus ou d'autes conneries : Elle a réussi à se faire oublier totalement pendant tout ce temps ce qui, la connaissant, est impressionnant donc c'est quelle s'est faite une raison.

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Je suis maudit, je ne vois aucune autre explication possible et Voldemort ne peut plus tenir le rôle de "tout est de sa faute, il est méchant.". Nan, ce qui m'arrive là, c'est malheureusement ma faute entière. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai couché avec Bellatrix Lestrange ? Oui ? Bordel, vous avez une bonne mémoire sur ce qui peut m'emmerder mais passons. Donc j'avais couché avec elle il y deux semaines maintenant et j'en avais plus entendu parler, signe qu'elle s'était bien réintégrée. Mais ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle me harcèle pour que je sorte avec elle. Deux hypothèses : soit elle est redevenue folle soit, et c'est là le plus inquiétant, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Je peux me défendre contre une folle hystérique qui en veut à ma vie et qui manie la baguette comme personne mais contre une femme qui est amoureuse de moi et à qui j'ai fait l'amour, je fais comment ?

Bon, je vais essayer de calmer cette furie, je lui ai donné rendez vous dans un restaurant pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer et je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison... quoique, si elle arrive avec cette petite serviette qu'elle avait il y a deux semaines, je ne suis pas contre. Bon sang, réveilles toi Harry ! T'es là pour la dissuader de sortir avec toi, pas pour proposer de remettre ça, il lui manque que ça pour se jeter sur toi. J'ai bien spécifié que je serais déguisé, ce qui est d'ailleurs aussi valable pour elle, j'aurais une perruque roux flamboyant en queue de cheval, des lentilles améthyste et j'aurais réservé la table sous le nom de Daniel Radcliffe... quoi ? Vous êtes pas drôles à la fin ! Vous auriez préféré Naruto Uzumaki peut être ? Tiens, Hedwige revient avec sa réponse : "je t'attendrais." concis et bref. J'espère qu'elle ne s'excite pas trop sur ce que je fais... ni qu'elle ne s'excite tout court. Tout à coup, une pensée vient frôler mon esprit : et si j'y allais pas ? Hum, après mûres réflexions, non. Ça serait se conduire comme un salaud et je n'ai pas pris Malfoy en modèle quoique, il parait qu'il s'est un peu calmé. Sacrée Hermione, quand elle tient quelque chose, elle ne le lâche plus.

Bon, allez, de la motivation. Je suis un gryffondor après tout, non ? OUAIS, je vais aller à ce dîner, exposer à Bellatrix pourquoi je ne veux pas sortir avec elle et repartir après avoir bien manger... la laissant triste, en pleurs et plus seule que jamais. Elle pleurera pendant des jours non-stop avant d'essayer de se suicider et peut être y arrivera t'elle du premier coup... WOW qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? (nda : moi!) Bon, en attendant, je vais chercher des arguments parce que j'ai aucune envie de bafouiller ou de chercher mes mots devant elle.

Alors, premier argument hum... je suis trop jeun... non ça ne marche plus, euh l'écart d'âge est trop important... ouais c'est bon ça parce que, mine de rien, elle a presque l'age de Sirius, ce qui doit la rapprocher de la quarantaine donc vingt ans de différence. N'empêche, elle est super bien foutue malgré ça et son séjour à Azkaban. Bon, reprenons deuxième argument... facile : c'était une mangemorte, ses idéologies sont à l'exact opposé des miennes, si couple il y avait, il ne tiendrait même pas une semaine. Ok c'est fait maintenant un troisième... ça devient plus dur mais il m'en faut trois minimum, quatre ça serait bien mais je peux me contenter de trois donc le troisième... ça y est la réaction de mes amis. C'est vrai que Neville aurait de quoi péter une crise monumentale en sachant que je sort avec celle qui a rendu fous ses parents, sujet toujours aussi délicat. Voilà, un petit quatrième ? Euuuh, le ministère ! Quelle tête ils feraient s'ils savaient ça, ils ont toujours une dent contre moi, surtout depuis la bataille finale. Est ce que c'est de ma faute si pour tuer Voldemort, j'ai dû faire sauter le hall du ministère ? Bref, s'ils apprenaient ça, ils se feraient une joie de me juger pour "trahison" et de m'envoyer avec Bellatrix à Azkaban.

Bon je crois que j'ai mon compte, un petit coup d'oeil sur l'horloge... wow déjà ? Bon, ben, il est l'heure d'y aller. J'enfile ma veste, ma cape réduite dans ma poche et je sors rapidement de mon appartement enfin, c'est un bien grand mot pour désigner une piaule qui n'a que trois misérable piéces : chambre, cuisine et salle de bain. Mais l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai prise, c'est que c'était dans un HLM : très discret et du côté moldu. LA couverture idéale. Je marche d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, les voisins me saluent d'un sourire ou d'un ou deux mots, je réponds quoi de plus naturel et j'ai tôt fait de sortir de l'immeuble. A chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir amusé : qui irait chercher Harry Potter là-dedans ? (nda : moi!)

Bon, on se motive, j'ai une amoureuse à repousser. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, je déboule sur le chemin de traverse, ma perruque rousse sur le crane et ma cape sur les épaules.

Le restaurant est situé un peu en contrebas, ce qui permet d'admirer la rue sorcière qui vaque tranquillement à ses occupations. Bizarrement, on le remarque mieux quand on n'a pas une horde de furie qui veulent se jeter sur vous. Ah me voici arrivé, je regarde des fois qu'elle serait déjà arrivée mais c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt douée pour se déguiser. Je m'installe à ma table, dis au serveur que mon amie ne devrait pas tarder et je consulte la carte des vins en attendant, voyons voir ça... uh ? Oah du Beaujolais village, j'en veux ! Profitant qu'un serveur passe, je lui fais signe et il prend ma commande, pour le vin tout du moins. Trente secondes plus tard, la bouteille est devant moi, ouverte et le peu de vin rouge dans mon verre comble toutes mes espérances, fameux ! Soudain une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule tandis qu'une voix me sussurre.

"Je ne suis même pas encore arrivée et tu commences déjà à te saouler ?"

Je me retourne et... wouaoh ! Heureusement que j'ai reposé mon verre. Bon dieu mais qu'elle est belle ! Parée d'un élégante robe vert sombre avec manches -pour cacher la marque, bien évidemment-, avec un décolleté ma foi fort suggestif tout en restant décent, Bellatrix porte un petit collier plaqué or assez joli, une perruque blond vénitien et une touche de maquillage qui souligne la cruelle vérité : elle est belle, dangereusement belle. Sa robe s'arrête un peu au dessus des genoux et les escarpins à ses pieds terminent l'ensemble ô combien tentant. Ironique, n'est ce pas ? Le Survivant qui a tenu tête à de nombreuses reprises à Lord Voldemort résiste difficilement à l'une de ses plus fidèles mangemortes juste parce qu'elle est belle. S'il avait su l'effet qu'elle me fait maintenant, je ne doute pas un instant que l'enfoiré reptilien l'aurait envoyée, elle. Faut être lucide, même en me souvenant de tout ce qu'elle a fait : Sirius, les Londubat, les doloris et tout le bordel, même en me souvenant de ça, je me sens incapable de lui lancer le moindre sort. Tout en elle en cet instant dégage une impression de... fragilité, exit la mangemorte, bonjour la veuve fragile et désenchantée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer : la soirée va être longue. Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas oublié mes arguments, ça aurait été cocasse mais assez gênant. Un petit compliment, ça ne serait pas de trop, je crois.

"Tu... tu es sublime."

J'avais dit petit le compliment, mais bon, ça la fait sourire et un peu rougir, c'est déjà ça. D'ailleurs c'est amusant de la voir détourner les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. En homme civilisé, je me lève, lui fait la bise avec un peu d'appréhension -j'ai moyennement envie qu'elle tourne la tête au même moment- et l'installe à la table.

"Merci, tu as déjà commandé ?" me demande t'elle en voyant la bouteille de vin sur la table.

"Juste le vin, ça aurait été salaud de ne pas t'attendre, non ?"

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi ?"

"Et c'est toujours le cas." tiens, ma voix manque de conviction. "Mais ça n'empêche pas les bonnes manières."

Bellatrix soupire, apparemment elle s'était fait des idées. Dommage pour elle mais la soirée, c'est juste pour mettre les points sur les i. Mais quitte à faire ça, autant le faire devant un bon repas. Les serveurs ne disent rien quant à notre différence d'age, réserve professionnelle oblige, mais je remarque quand même leur sourcil levé un instant car, même si Bellatrix fait la trentaine grâce au maquillage, moi je fais difficilement la vingtaine et ça fait donc un tableau insolite. Mais personne ne dit rien et les autres clients s'en foutent allégrement. Alors, voyons, voyons qu'est ce que nous avons de beau là dedans. Je crois que je vais prendre un truc un peu léger... ah ça m'a l'air bien ça : pavé de saumon et mesclun, ouais c'est bien. Bellatrix, quant à elle, a pris une salade aussi mais avec un tournedos. Eh ben, ça se voit que c'est moi qui invite.

"Bon, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas te lancer dans une déclaration vibrante d'émotions." soupire Bellatrix.

"Hélas non, mais je vais quand même te dire pourquoi c'est pas possible." bizarrement ça lui redonne le sourire et des sueurs froides chez moi. Elle pose ses coudes sur la table, son menton sur ses mains croisées et me darde d'un regard pétillant en souriant doucement. Le clou, ça aurait été si elle avait un morceau de salade entre les dents, ça aurait été vachement fendard.

"Vas y, j'écoute."

"Très bien alors premier argument : notre différence d'age. Je crois me souvenir que tu as à peu près l'age de Sirius, ce qui doit faire environ..."

"La quarantaine, je sais... et alors ?" rétorque t'elle avec un petit sourire.

"Et alors ? Eh bien, ça fait presque vingt ans d'écart entre toi et moi. Je ne dis pas que tu es vieille mais... enfin tu vois."

"Oui, je vois. Mais je me souviens aussi que ma nièce, Nymphadora Tonks, a réussi à sortir avec Lupin et, aux dernières nouvelles, ils forment un couple très épanoui."

Alors là, je suis sur le cul. Comment a t'elle bien pu savoir pour Tonks et Remus ? D'ailleurs, ils parait qu'ils attendraient un heureux événement. Mais me voilà pris à mon propre piège, j'avais oublié ce cas là.

"Alors je te pose la question, si eux ont pus, pourquoi pas nous ?"

"Ca m'amène au deuxième point : tes idées. Toi et moi, on a des idées qui sont diamétralement opposées. Tu prônes la pureté du sang, moi je défends que les sang-mêlés et les enfants de moldus peuvent être aussi forts que les sois-disant sang-purs."

"Exact sauf qu'il y a une faute de temps : je prônAIS la pureté du sang." explique t'elle puis en me voyant froncer les sourcils, elle développe. "En fait je n'étais présente lors de ta bataille contre Tu-sais-qui et, pendant deux semaines, je me suis cachée des sorciers et quoi de mieux pour ça que le monde moldu ?"

J'hoquète de surprise, jamais je ne me serais imaginé Bellatrix Lestrange vivant dans le monde moldu. Mais elle devait s'attendre à ma surprise puisqu'elle continue pendant que le serveur sert nos plats.

"Donc, je me suis cachée dans le monde moldu malgré ce que j'en pensais à l'époque et la première chose que j'ai faite là-bas, ça a été de me faire renverser par une voiture. Illico, j'ai été transportée à l'hôpital et j'ai passé le reste de la semaine dans le service de rétablissement. Bien évidemment, je n'avais aucun papier pour dire qui j'étais et les infirmières n'ont pas posé de question sur ma Marque qu'elles avaient prises pour un vulgaire tatouage. J'ai donc joué la carte de l'amnésie, ce qui m'arrangeait bien puisque je ne connaissais strictement rien à ce monde. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que je me rétablissais, j'ai découvert l'autre côté du monde moldu, celui dont l'Autre ne nous avait jamais parlé. J'ai cotoyé des gens formidables qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que ce n'est pas le sang qui importe mais le coeur."

... je suis soufflé, éberlué, abasourdi, tout ce que vous voulez. Elle a vraiment changé. J'avais quelques doutes jusqu'à maintenant, pour preuve j'ai ma baguette dans ma veste. Mais ça fait un autre point à l'eau.

"Très bien, tu as changé et je dois avouer que c'est pas plus mal mais il reste encore un point non négligeable : la réaction de mes amis et du ministère. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Neville si je lui apprends que je sort avec celle qui a rendu ses parents fous à coups de tu-sais-quoi et le ministère n'attend qu'une seule occase pour me mettre la pression et toi, tu es cette occase apportée sur un plateau d'argent."

Bellatrix fronce les sourcils, ah je l'ai eu moi aussi. Mais pas bien longtemps puisqu'un fin sourire espiégle vient étirer ses lèvres. Oh merde, la tentation revient au triple galop... AH elle se penche en avant, le décolleté appelle mes yeux, JE VAIS PASSER POUR UN PERVERS !

"On a qu'a pas leur dire. S'ils ne le savent pas, ils ne peuvent pas s'insurger. Ou alors, je me prends un déguisement fixe."

"Je... je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, désolé. On pourrait essayer mais je sais que je finirais par dire une bêtise ou faire quelque chose qui ferait découvrir la vérité aux autres et je ne les connais que trop bien. Ils se mettraient à hurler, à pestiférer contre nous et propageraient l'info avant de prendre conscience des conséquences. Du coup, le ministère me retrouverait, te retrouverait et nous collerait à Azkaban sans une once de procés. J'aurais perdu mes amis, ma vie au sens figuré et j'en viendrais à te détester. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque."

Ça y est, les bombes sont lachées, reste à voir les dégats. Pour l'instant, Bellatrix semble tenir le coup mis à part une légére paleur, elle a enfoui son visage entre ses mains et respire profondément. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas pleurer, même si je comprendrais. Finalement, après un passage du serveur pour savoir si ça va, elle retire son visage et inspire à fond.

"Je vois." finit elle par dire. "C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment songé à ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec toi et qu'importe les conséquences. Mais je n'avais pas vu que tu avais quelque chose à perdre dans cette histoire, contrairement à moi. Désolée de m'être immiscée dans ta vie et tout le reste. Merci pour le repas."

Avant que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Bellatrix s'est essuyé la bouche et est partie d'un pas rapide, me plantant là avec un air un peu con. Je soupire lourdement, est ce qu'il y aura au moins une chose dans ma vie qui sera simple ? Relevant la tête, je croise le regard du serveur dont les mouvements de têtes sont très éloquents, au mépris de la réserve que son métier lui impose : _va la rejoindre, couillon !_Je resoupire en me levant tout en faisant un rapide calcul, alors deux plat -dont le sien qu'elle a à peine touché- et une bouteille de vin, ça nous fait aux alentours de six galions, c'est un peu cher je trouve mais bon. Pas le temps de compter, j'en mets une poignée dont je sais juste qu'il y a plus de six et je file dehors.

Le soleil est tombé sur le chemin de traverse. Putain, fait chier ça va pas m'aider à la retrouver. J'en suis là à grommeler quand je vois une forme allongée entourée de quelques passants. Je m'approche rapidement et je trouve que je suis relativement chanceux : C'est bel et bien Bellatrix qui s'est évanouie par terre et sa perruque est impeccable ce qui va lui éviter les ennuis mais pas longtemps. De plus, les passants qui essaient de la réveiller sont agglutinés contre elle. Je prends le contrôle de la situation et je les fais s'écarter puis je prends la femme évanouie dans mes bras et je les rassure en disant que je vais l'emmener chez un médecin. Je ne mens qu'à moitié puisque je n'ai pas précisé quel médecin. Ils croient que je parle de ceux de Ste Mangouste mais en fait, je parle d'un médecin moldu qui habite pas loin de l'immeuble où j'habite. Donc je transplane et j'atterris directement dans ma piaule. Je pose Bellatrix sur le lit, je lui retire sa perruque et la mienne par la même occasion et je compose le numéro du doc. Réponds, réponds... YES, il est là. Je lui dis rapidement de quoi il s'agit, il me dit qu'il arrive tout de suite et je repose le combiné.

En l'attendant, je me pose des questions. Est ce que mes paroles ont eut tant d'effet que ça ? Parce qu'avant de sortir, elle allait bien, un peu pâle mais rien de bien méchant. Et là, je me souviens : l'occlumencie, j'avais complétement oublié qu'elle maîtrisait cet art à la perfection, Harry tu n'es qu'un abruti fini. Si ça se trouve, ce que j'ai dit l'a affecté bien plus que de raison mais, comme un iceberg, la plus grosse partie était sous la surface... ah pas totalement. Maintenant elle tousse assez fort et... waoh elle est brûlante ! Ça change tout, non seulement je l'ai sans doute déprimée mais en plus, elle était malade, alors là je les accumule. L'arrivée du médecin sonne comme une délivrance. Encore heureux que je n'habite qu'au troisième. Il l'ausculte rapidement tout en me questionnant sur son comportement.

"Hum de la fièvre, de la toux... est ce qu'elle s'est plainte de maux de gorge ou de fatigue ?"

"Euh nan, en tout cas j'ai rien remarqué. Avant que je la perde de vue, elle était un peu pale et quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle s'était évanouie sur le sol."

"Hum... elle a beaucoup mangé au restaurant ?" me demande t'il subitement.

"Quoi ? Comment vous savez qu'on a mangé au resto ?"

"Elle a une tache de sauce sur sa robe qui n'a même pas commencé à se figer, alors ?"

Il m'épate ce type. Vous connaissez Gregory House ? Oui je sais : anachronisme mais n'empêche qu'on a du le prendre comme modèle pour la série.

"Ben non, elle a à peine touché à son assiette. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle a la grippe. Perte d'appétit, fièvre, toux, fatigue qui a pu entraîner la perte de conscience, malaise général qui pourrait expliquer la pâleur et on est en pleine période de grippe Elle devait la traîner depuis un ou deux jours. Bon, je vais vous prescrire un traitement à lui faire suivre, essentiellement pour amoindrir les douleurs à la tête, aux muscles et à la gorge et la fièvre. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais préférable si on veut que ça passe bien. Voilà, tenez."

Un ou deux jour, hein ? Connaissant Bellatrix et sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie, j'en rajouterais bien deux ou trois. Je raccompagne le médecin jusqu'à la porte, j'aurais bien été jusqu'en bas mais j'ai une malade à surveiller. Bon en attendant qu'elle se réveille, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, je vais faire une tisane avec du miel pour sa gorge. Que je suis prévenant... et dans la merde : je voulais tout faire pour l'éloigner et c'est finalement moi qui décide de la ramener chez moi ! Bon j'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience en attendant qu'elle se réveille et je vais en profiter pour réfléchir à la conduite à tenir. Alors, même si je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, il est hors de question que je la foute à la porte dés qu'elle se réveillera, heureusement que je me suis vacciné récemment d'ailleurs. Je vais l'héberger le temps qu'elle guérisse et puis on verra à ce moment là. Ça c'est fait, maintenant, comment expliquer à mes amis ce que je fais en ce moment même ? Parce que je les connais, Hermione tout du moins, et ils ne mettraient pas longtemps pour me faire cracher le morceau. Oh la la, ça va chier, surtout Neville... mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? Il y a une femme avec qui j'ai déjà fait l'amour étendue dans mon lit et je pense à Neville ? Une autre question : si elle ne se réveille pas, est ce que je vais devoir la déshabiller pour la coucher ? Parce que je n'ai que le lit où dormir, pas de canapé, et je crains que dormir à côté d'une femme sans défense après l'avoir déshabillée ne me fasse passer pour un vicieux.

Ah, elle commence à se réveiller, tant mieux. La tisane dans les mains, je reviens auprès d'elle je lui tends le mug. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds... et rougis, oh merdeuh, nan ne pleure pas s'il te plait !

"Tu m'as caché que t'avais la grippe." à voir la tête qu'elle fait, je crois qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, bon tant pis. "Tisane au miel pour ta gorge, plus le traitement du médecin. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu te sentais mal, je t'aurais pas envoyé balader."

Elle baisse un peu la tête, culpabilisant à mort de m'entraîner dans ses problèmes... je résiste à la tentation de la prendre dans mes bras mais je pose quand même une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas. Allez, on va essayer d'alléger l'ambiance.

"Vois le bon côté des choses." elle relève la tête, un peu surprise et je lui sourit doucement. "T'es finalement chez moi, maintenant."

Elle rit doucement et ma conscience en est apaisée : je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir pleurer à cause de moi. Puis elle soupire, me glisse un rapide merci et marche rapidement vers la sortie. Elle est proche d'avoir atteint la porte quand je réagis.

"Reste !" d'accord, ça sonne limite comme un ordre mais faut bien ça pour l'arrêter. Sa main tremble sur la poignée de la porte puis elle baisse le bras, vaincue. Machinalement, elle revient sur ses pas et se rasseoit sur le lit. Je vais en profiter pour la convaincre de rester, hors de question qu'elle parte dans son état.

"Ecoute, je sais que notre situation n'est pas vraiment simple, je doute même qu'elle le sera un jour. Mais tu es malade au point de t'être évanouie dans la rue et je refuse de te laisser sortir comme ça. Alors tu vas rester ici le temps que tu guérisses et après on verra."

"Mais... tes amis ?"

"Peu d'entre eux savent que j'habite ici. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai vu ce soir alors je te demande de rester, ne serait ce qu'en attendant d'être guérie. Et puis, est ce que tu as un endroit où aller ?"

Elle hésite un instant avant de répondre, je crois que j'ai vu juste... non je n'ai pas utilisé la legilimancie !

"Non, je dors dans un hôtel bon marché avec mes économies. Mon coffre à Gringotts a été vidé et injecté dans le budget du traitement pour les Londubat. Du coup, je survis en volant bon nombre de trucs dont les vêtements, puisque ma baguette est précieusement conservée au ministère."

Super, ça lui fait une raison de plus de rester ici. Toujours ce besoin d'aider les autres. Je suis sûr que si on poussait ça à fond, j'aurais filé des coups de main à Voldemort. Bon, on se calme, elle a besoin d'aide, même Malfoy pourrait voir ça en plus du fait que c'est sa tante... mais j'y penses, et si..."

"T'as pris contact avec Drago ?" tiens, pourquoi j'appelle ce con par son prénom ? Bellatrix secoue la tête d'un air triste avant de m'expliquer.

"Je ne préfère pas essayer. Il m'a toujours connu comme sa tante adhérant à fond aux idées de Tu-sais-qui et à moitié folle. Alors maintenant qu'il est avec ta copine Granger, si je déboule pour le voir, il va croire que je viens la buter et le punir pour ses choix. Mais en fait, je crois que je suis fière de ce qu'il est devenu parce qu'il a choisi son destin tout seul."

... y a pas à dire, un accident de voiture, ça vous change une personne. Mais peut être que Malfoy est un bout de la solution. Il connait Bellatrix mieux que personne, mis à part feu Rodolphus Lestrange, et pourrait aider à faire passer la pillule. Déjà en lui montrant qu'elle a changé et ensuite en parlant aux autres. Ou alors j'en parle directement aux autres mais je lâche des vérités au compte goutte. Je leur dis que j'ai rencontré une fille -avec eux, il faut toujours préciser-, ensuite je dis qu'ils la connaissent, puis je dis que c'est une repentie et... Mais qu'est ce que je fous ? Je suis en train de me faire un plan à long terme avec elle. Y a pas moyen, elle se soigne et puis je la revois plus, basta, terminé, au revoir. Mais je ne peux pas non plus nier ce qu'on a fait.

"Bon écoute, on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que mes amis pensent de toi ou les sentiments que tu aimerais que j'ai pour toi. Mais on peut décider d'être amis, non ? Alors, amis ?"

Je tends ma main avec un sourire désolé. Bellatrix n'a pas bougé et regarde ma main avec une sorte de résignation, elle sait malheureusement que c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse avoir. (nda : compte sur moi pour lui donner plus!) Elle soupire lourdement avant qu'un léger sourire n'orne ses lèvres : pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours mieux que rien. En souriant un peu plus franchement, elle tend son bras aussi et serre ma main. Je savais pas qu'elle avait la peau aussi douce. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Y a cinq secondes, elle était contente et maintenant, on dirait une fille de huit ans qui a peur de demander quelque chose à son père. Vas y ma puce, papa t'écoutes.

"Je... je peux rester un moment ici ?"

Ah c'était donc ça ! Elle veut rester ici, moi je m'imaginais quelque chose de bien plus grave. Décidemment, elle est pleine de surprise nan, mieux : une véritable énigme vivante et j'adore les énigmes. Maintenant vient le hic, avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche. Des fois, on préférerait être muet pour éviter de faire de telles conneries.

"Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux."

Et vlan ! Une connerie de faite, une ! Bien évidemment, Bellatrix fait les gros yeux avant que ceux-ci ne s'embuent de larmes -oh non, non, non- et se met à pleurer de bonheur sur ma veste. Moi et ma grande gueule, ça m'apprendras mais ce qui est dit est dit et ça serait vraiment la pire saloperie au monde que de revenir sur ça, ais-je déjà dit que je n'avais pas prit Malfoy comme modèle ? Mais les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer... putain, encore la chance !

Voilà, c'est fini pour la première partie de ce truc... des pitites reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Allez, zou, la seconde partie. Mais avant, un résumé d'avant : par un malencontreux hasard, moi, Harry se trouve avoir couché avec Bellatrix. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là mais voilà que Bellatrix se met à harceler Harry à cause d'un truc tout con mais terriblement gênant pour notre héros : elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Après une discussion autour d'un repas, Harry découvre qu'elle a la grippe et se sent obligé de l'héberger chez lui le temps qu'elle se remette. Mais même s'ils sont devenus amis, Bellatrix est toujours persuadée d'avoir ses chances, au mépris de Harry qui s'insurge que non. Mais alors, pourquoi sa voix manque t'elle de conviction quand il dit qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Attention, lemon !

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Ca fait maintenant deux mois que j'ai couché avec Bellatrix et un mois et demi qu'elle habite chez moi, un mois et demi qu'elle trouve tout les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour me mettre dans des situations gênantes comme pas possible, un exemple ? Okay, quand on dort, parce qu'il n'y a que le lit où dormir, elle se colle le plus possible contre moi avant de s'endormir, sans parler des fois où elle m'a fait le coup de "j'adore dormir toute nue"... et de se coller quand même contre moi. Oh je me souviens au début, ça devait durer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie de sa grippe mais voilà, elle était dans une grosse merde et vous connaissez mon problème avec ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Donc voilà, elle crèche ici et je ne m'en plains pas trop, ça me fait de la compagnie. Bon, le seul problème qu'on a toujours pas réglé, c'est la réction de mes potes si jamais ils la trouvent. On s'est longtemps concertés à ce sujet et on n'a trouvé aucune solution satisfaisante, c'est à dire qui ne se termine pas par sa mise à mort. Mais de toute façon, c'est plutôt moi qui vais chez mes amis que l'inverse, pour une fois que cette piaule exigüe a un avantage.

Pour l'instant, Bellatrix est allongée dans le lit à regarder la télévision d'un oeil amusée, qu'est ce qu'elle peut regarder de si amusant ? Tiens donc, Friends (j'ai vérifié, ça a commencé en 1994) c'est vrai que c'est bien mais le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est que madame se prélasse dans le lit pendant que moi, je fais la vaisselle. J'ai passé mon enfance à la faire chez les Dursley et je dois continuer dans ma piaule et le pire, c'est qu'elle sait exactement comment me faire renoncer quand je veux qu'elle la fasse : les gros yeux larmoyants. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle fait semblant, j'arrive pas à être en colère... mais la société me venge. Car depuis quelques semaines, elle cherche un boulot, en vain. Pour le logement par contre, je crois qu'elle se foule pas trop mais ça l'attriste vraiment de pas trouver de boulot. Bizarrement, les gens se méfient d'une femme qui n'est pas très loquace sur son passé et, malheureusement, le fait qu'elle soit allée à Serpentard pendant sa scolarité n'arrange rien. D'ailleurs, ça m'énerve ce genre de racisme passif, je sais que Serpentard n'est pas une maison de tendre mais il y a des gens bien là-bas, comme Bellatrix justement, Pansy Parkinson qui est devenue une auror très respectée et... putain, j'ai du mal à le dire... l'autre là, vous savez, non ? Bon... kofkofdragomalfoykofkof ou tant d'autres. J'aimerais bien l'aider mais ça nous foutrait tous les deux dans la merde jusqu'au cou et j'ai pas envie d'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur moi. Ce qui nous ramène au problème éternel : les copains parce que là, il y a du boulot à la pelle. Il y a Tonks et Remus qui ont du mal avec leur fille, un peu trop énergique pour son âge; Neville qui aurait besoin d'aide pour sa boutique de plante et Hermione qui vient de tomber enceinte à son tour. Et encore, je n'ai pas trop fait gaffe mais il est clair que la plupart ne serait pas contre un petit coup de main.

Mais revenons au présent et à moi qui grommelle en faisant la vaisselle, j'ai toujours été très manuel dans mes tâches quotidiennes. Je crois que j'amuse encore plus Bellatrix que son émission puisqu'elle est tournée vers moi en souriant, les bras croisés. J'en suis à me farcir le plat à gratin, je mets le produit vaisselle sur la gratounette et... je sens une main me palper les fesses. WAAH, je sursaute et me retourne, c'est bien Bellatrix qui s'est discrétement rapprochée... et qui continue de me palper les fesses, je me souviens pas l'avoir vu mettre du gingembre dans le plat pourtant. Elle soutient mon regard en souriant de manière provocante... et séduisante, oh merde, elle a mis quelque chose dans le plat, traîtresse !

"Petit cocktail aphodisiaque de mon cru : maca, maniguette et quelques autres petits trucs. Désolée mais je ne pouvais pas résister à ton tablier." sussurre t'elle à mon oreille, provoquant des frissons qui descendent jusque dans le bassin, je suis dans un bel état... et très excité par son mélange. Mais il faut quand même essayer de conserver les apparences.

"Tu m'as drogué ?" et merde ! Ma voix est devenue plus grave et rauque, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Le bon point, c'est qu'on entend bien la pointe de colère mais ça n'émeut pas plus que ça Bellatrix qui y va maintenant de ses deux mains et qui est à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

"Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas : je suis autant droguée que toi, sinon plus. Laisses toi aller, tu verras ça va te plaire."

Finalement, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est doux. Je suis un peu surpris mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus depuis belles lurettes, j'espère juste que ça ne va pas ruiner notre amitié. J'assiste, impuissant, à l'escalade de mes féromones et des conséquences. Je vois tout sans pouvoir l'empêcher mais est ce que j'ai envie d'arrêter ça ? Je ne sais plus trop mais je vois quand même mes propres mains se poser sur ses fesses, fort jolies par ailleurs. Elle est surprise elle aussi mais pousse un petit gémissement sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser. Une de ses mains quitte mon postérieur pour se poser sur une autre partie de mon anatomie tout aussi sensible qui me fait grogner, magnifique après je vais me mettre à pousser des cris de bêtes sauvages. Bellatrix commence à me déshabiller, j'ai déjà perdu le tablier et mon T-shirt. Je crois que le lit serait plus adapté pour ce qu'on va faire. Tout en essayant de déshabiller Bellatrix à mon tour, je la pousse vers le lit. On tombe sur le matelas et Bellatrix ne met pas longtemps avant de faire voler mon pantalon qui va s'écraser misérablement dans la cuisine. Oui je sais, mon appartement est vraiment petit. Me voilà en caleçon et elle n'a quasiment rien enlevée, ah si, sa barette à cheveux... réparons cette injustice tout de suite. Là, c'est clair, je suis drogué à mort et elle aussi vu sa façon de glousser.

D'un petit coup de rein bien placé, je la fais basculer sur le côté et je me penche immédiatement sur elle. J'essaye de faire glisser son jean, chose difficile vu qu'elle gigote beaucoup, et je laisse ma main parcourir cette étendue de peau douce à souhait pendant que mon autre main enlève son pull. La vache, mais elle a tout prévu ou quoi ? Si elle ne m'avait pas drogué, ses sous-vêtements m'auraient rendu dans le même état. Woola, elle utilise le même coup que moi et les roles sont inversés. La voilà à califourchon sur moi et ses mains descendent lentement, jusqu'à mon caleçon. Elle pose ses mains dessus, caresse l'ami de ces dames à travers le tissu puis remonte sur mes abdos, pas exagérément présents mais je suis pas non plus taillé comme une crevette. Puis ses mains redescendent, petit passage par la zone sensible et continuent sur mes cuisses. Malgré son état, elle trouve le moyen de jouer avec ma patience. Mais pas très longtemps puisqu'elle m'enlève brutalement le dernier morceau de tissu qui me restait. Une minute, qu'est ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? En fait, elle garde toujours ses lèvres contre ma peau, mais plus contre mes lèvres. Elle descend le long de mon cou, mon torse waaaa ça chatouille, mon ventre... hé ho, tu te rapproche un peu trop de WOUAOUH ! Oh... Merlin, comment peut elle faire ça avec sa langue, bordel c'est... divin ! Oh bon sang, c'est bon ! Ah merde ! Hé pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

"Alors ? Tu m'en veux encore pour les aphrodisiaques ?"

Vu comment elle l'a dit, j'ai un doute sur le fait qu'elle soit autant droguée que moi mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je grogne pour masquer ma frustration, manifestement ces saloperies m'ont fait revenir à l'age de pierre. Mais ça ne dérange pas Bellatrix qui juge mon engin d'un air satisfaite et enlève son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Wouah, quelle poitrine magnifique... non, je ne suis pas un pervers. Par contre, ma main qui se pose sur un de ses seins est une perverse. Et notre chère amie, pendant ce temps, a la situation bien en main, attendez une seconde... ouais, pour l'instant c'est encore dans sa main. Lentement, elle se met pile au dessus et s'abaisse, lentement, très lentement... elle se relève là, non ? Oh ? Wooouuoooh. Le pied total. L'autre fois, je me souvenais pas parce que j'avais trop picolé et c'était ma première fois. Oui, j'étais encore pur et innocent mais là, je suis parfaitement lucide... bon pas vraiment, sinon je ne serais pas en train de faire allégrement l'amour à Bellatrix. Mais ma perception est intacte et je profite à fond... vous allez arrêter de dire que je suis un pervers, un jour ? Ah ma partenaire remonte, oula, et redescend.

Oh bon dieu, je suis en plein nirvana pendant que Bellatrix amorce un mouvement de bassin qui me fait chavirer de bonheur. Bon, on est gentleman, on va pas laisser la dame faire tout le boulot, hein ? Dans un coup de rein, encore et toujours lui, je la fais à nouveau basculer pour être au dessus, histoire de la faire se reposer un peu. Allez Harry, montre que t'es un homme et fait plaisir à la dame, c'est parti ! On ne bouge plus de position durant tout le reste de nos ébat et j'entends à merveille Bellatrix soupirer et gémir mon nom, ça ne fait pas de mal et ça me conforte dans mon idée d'il y a deux mois : je suis étalon héhé. Une minute, qu'est ce que j'ai entendu là ? C'était dissimulé entre deux gémissement mais j'ai perçu un "je t'aime" très clair, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire au sens propre et que ça n'a rien d'étonnant de la part de Bellatrix mais le problème, c'est que c'est moi qui l'ait dit.

Hééé, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pendant un instant, elle est devenue plus raide qu'un machabée et maintenant elle est plus molle qu'une pieuvre en soupirant de bonheur, un air de joie extatique sur le visage. Ah, ça doit être l'orgasme... et moi alors ? Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que je lui ai dit : "je t'aime". Et si c'était vrai ? Si tout les espoirs de Bella -tiens, un diminutif maintenant- n'étaient pas vains ? En clair, si je l'aimais vraiment ? C'est dingue ça, elle le savait depuis deux mois maintenant et il a fallu qu'elle me drogue pour que je m'en rende compte. Mais est ce qu'elle l'a entendu, au moins ? J'espère qu'elle a entendu parce que franchement, côté déclaration, je suis aussi à l'aise qu'un parresseux est rapide et l'idée de le redire me provoque une grosse boule à l'estomac, dans le cas où elle n'a rien entendu bien sur. Pour l'instant, je crois que je vais... la laisser dormir, paisible... et totalement nue. Je crois que je vais moi aussi essayer le coup de "j'adore dormir tout nu", histoire de voir ce que ça fait. Bon, je la glisse sous les couvertures, me glisse à côté d'elle et m'endors rapidement parce que, mine de rien, tout ça m'a crevé.

Hum, qu'est ce que c'est ? Y a du mouvement qui me fait me réveiller. J'ouvre parresseusement un oeil, peu de choses ont changées depuis que je me suis endormi si ce n'est que j'ai mis mes bras autour du ventre de Bella. Alors qu'est ce qui m'a réveillé ? Un moment, j'ai eu peur que ce soit un de mes potes qui soit venu me rendre visite à l'improviste en transplanant mais cette hypothèse a un côté impossible que j'oublie souvent : il n'y a que moi qui puisse transplaner dans l'appartement. Je secoue la tête avant de me rallonger et de coller mon oreille contre le dos de Bella, elle respire calmement et son coeur bat normalement. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée et c'est tant mieux. Mais, au moment de me retourner, j'effleure ses côtes et j'entends un petit cri de surprise qui me réveille complétement et qui m'apprends deux choses. De un, elle est parfaitement réveillée et de deux, elle est chatouilleuse, c'est intêressant à savoir ça.

"T'es réveillée ?" malgré la forme, c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Bella se retourne et me regarde d'un air inquiet. De quoi a t'elle peur ?

"Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise." murmure t'elle en déglutissant difficilement. Ah oui, donc elle n'a pas entendue et si on enlève ça de l'équation, ça penche plutôt en sa défaveur. Allez, juste pour lui faire payer le coup des aphrodisiaques, je prends un air fermé, genre mec qui a pas apprécié de se faire manipuler et je croise les bras derrière la tête en regardant le plafond.

"Sans doute, oui." Sur le coup de cette réponse et par le ton de ma voix, elle se tasse un peu sur elle même et semble soudain faire bien plus que son age véritable. Je sens que je vais avoir des remords pour ça plus tard.

"Tu... tu m'en veux ?" me demande t'elle d'une toute petite voix... terriblement craquante, j'ai du mal à rester de marbre mais revenons à sa question. Question stupide selon elle, vu l'air que je prends et ma conduite mais pour moi c'est une autre histoire. Est ce que je lui en veux ? D'un côté oui, parce que j'ai horreur de me faire manipuler ou piéger et d'un autre côté non parce que sinon, je ne me serais jamais avoué que je l'aimais et pour ça, je crois que le prix payé est bien petit. Donc réponse mitigée.

"Pas vraiment."

"C'est vrai ?" que c'est mignon, elle reprend espoir. Allez, je l'ai assez fait culpabilser comme ça, je me retourne vers elle en souriant et elle sourit elle aussi, un peu rassurée.

"Oui. Bon d'un côté, tu m'as manipulé et utilisé comme un jouet sexuel, alors que j'ai strictement horreur qu'on serve de moi ! Mais il y a un autre truc qui équilibre un peu la chose." zut, je me suis défilé au moment de lui dire. Elle se redresse un peu en cachant sa poitrine avec les draps, élan de pudeur amusant et mignon.

"Et... c'est quoi ?" me demande t'elle en posant sa tête contre mon torse. Sa respiration me chatouille le ventre mais c'est agréable. J'enlace ses épaules avec mon bras et je me prépare pour la réponse parce qu'il est hors de question de se montrer évasif encore une fois.

"C'est toi." et merde, je me suis encore défilé mais bon, c'est sur le chemin. Là, bella a relevé la tête, intriguée et me regarde dans les yeux, une étincelle d'espoir dans les siens. Je crois qu'elle a compris, même si elle a du mal à y croire.

"Moi ?" Sa voix tremble sensiblement, elle a peur d'être déçue et c'est vrai que ça pourrait faire très mal. Mais ce que je veux lui dire à de quoi balayer toutes ses craintes.

"Oui. Tu sais, avant j'avais quelques raisons pour que tu restes ici : t'étais malade, t'étais dans le besoin, tu me faisais une compagnie agréable. Mais maintenant, j'en ai une de plus." Bon, un petit suspens, ça peut pas faire de mal.

"Et c'est quoi ?"

"Eh bien, en fait... je... tu... euh... oh et puis merde !"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je l'attire brusquement vers moi et je l'embrasse, un peu brutalement au début -l'émotion- puis plus doucement pour lui faire compendre tout mes sentiments pour elle. Hein ? Y a un truc mouillé sur ma joue... ah c'est des larmes. Hé mais c'est pas moi qui pleure, c'est elle. Oula, elle a dû espérer ça depuis tellement longtemps. On rompt le baiser pour respirer un bon coup et enfin s'expliquer. Maintenant que je lui ai fait comprendre ça, je devrais pas avoir de gros problèmes à le dire.

"Je t'aime, Bellatrix." (J'ai écrit cette phrase sur la chanson "faisons quéquette" de Kamini XD) ENFIN, je l'ai dit. C'est passé et il ne faut pas longtemps à Bella pour se jeter à mon cou en pleurant de bonheur.

"Si tu savais combien j'ai espéré cette situation." me souffle t'elle après s'être calmée.

"Désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt." Bella se serre contre moi, heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ce contact sans que ça m'embarasse. Moi aussi, je suis heureux, heureux d'avoir trouvé celle avec qui je passerais sans doute le reste de ma vie. Oui je sais, c'est un peu vieillot mais moi je crois en l'âme soeur et là, je suis presque sûr de l'avoir trouvée. Donc on est heureux, à s'embrasser dans le lit, totalement nus, quand l'ami de ces dames reprend de la vigueur et appuit sur le ventre de Bella. Cette dernière se décolle de moi, l'observe un instant avant de rediriger son attention vers moi, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

"Prêt pour un deuxième round ?"

"Avec toi, toujours." et nous replongeons sous les draps pour redécouvrir nos corps, nous découvrir et chercher à nous prouver qui aime le plus l'autre... vous connaissez pas ce petit jeu ? C'est simple, celui qui laisse échapper le plus de gémissements a perdu. Deux heures plus tard, malgré toute la ruse qui m'a beaucoup servie aux Quidditch et tout mes autres talents, je dois avouer que j'ai perdu, l'expérience de Bella m'a terrassé. Mais ce n'était qu'une bataille et notre guerre à nous deux est loin d'être finie.

"Au fait." rajoutera Bella un peu plus tard. "Je t'avais parfaitement entendu la première fois."

**Deux ans plus tard.**

Deux ans... deux ans que j'ai rencontré Bella, un peu moins de deux années d'amûûûûr total. Bien sûr, il nous arrive de nous disputer, tellement fort que même les voisins nous entendent malgré les sorts d'insonorisation. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, déjà parce que si on ne se disputaient pas, ça voudrait dire que je vis avec une poupée gonflable; ensuite parce que nos disputes n'enflent pas avec le temps, ce qui arrive chez les couples qui ne s'aiment pas vraiment et enfin parce que quand on se réconcilie, le lit devient vite trop chaud, héhé. Mais y a eut aussi des fois ou j'ai eu peur, peur pour elle quand des copains se sont pointés. J'ai cru que mon coeur voulait battre le plus vite possible alors que j'ai pas besoin de ça, Bella y arrive amplement.

Enfin passons, aujourd'hui on a prit une grande décision : on va aller voir Tonks, Remus et Cendrine -leur fille hyperactive- tout les deux. Avant Bella ne voulait pas venir, ayant trop peur des réactions et j'y allais seul. Du coup quand je rentrais, Bella tirait la tronche et j'avais toute les peines du monde à la faire sourire. En plus, Tonks et Remus sont comme un test vu qu'ils sont quand même bien tolérants, on va aller les voir eux avant de s'attaquer au noyau dur -le reste de mes amis- et suivant leurs réactions, on verra si ça vaut le coup d'essayer avec les autres. J'y avais réfléchis il y a longtemps et j'ai mis une méthode d'approche en place. Vous vous souvenez ? D'abord je leur disais que j'avais rencontré une fille, qu'ils ne la connaissent pas -c'est vrai en plus, ils ne connaissent pas MA Bellatrix- et enfin que c'était une ancienne mangemorte. Tout s'est bien passé et même le dernier point est bien passé, ils ont un peu tiqué au début mais se sont rendus compte que je n'étais pas sous imperium, juste amoureux. Et depuis, ils me bassinent pour savoir quand est ce que je la leur présente, hinhin s'ils savaient vraiment.

En deux ans, il s'en est passé des choses. On est maintenant tout les deux à chercher un emploi puisqu'avant, on vivait sur mon compte et Bella s'est débarassée de sa Marque. Je rentrais des courses pour la semaine, quand je l'avais quittée, Bella parcourait les journaux moldus pour un emploi et à mon retour, le journal était toujours là mais la porte de la salle de bains était fermée. Bof, je me suis dit qu'elle devait être en train de se faire belle. Donc, j'ai commencé à déballer les courses et à les ranger dans le frigo quand j'ai entendu un sorte de sifflement, comme si quelqu'un inspirait entre ses dents. J'ai tendu l'oreille mais rien, donc du coup j'ai cru que je l'avais imaginé et je me suis remis au déballage. Je venais de terminer le rangement quand j'ai entendu le même sifflement, plus long cette fois et qui m'a permis d'en déterminer la provenance : la salle de bain. D'un bond, je me plante devant la porte et tambourine en demandant à Bella ce qu'elle faisait. A travers la porte, je l'ai entendu me dire "rien" d'une voix tremblante, alors que d'habitude elle dit "t'as qu'à venir voir". Le seul truc qu'elle avait oubliée, c'est que j'ai toujours ma baguette et que je peux m'en servir à loisir. Donc j'ai débloqué la porte, me suis engouffré sans plus attendre et ce que j'ai vu m'a foutu la pire trouille de ma vie : Bella était accroupie dans la douche, un couteau dans la main -yyaaaahh !-et s'entaillait la peau autour de sa marque pour se l'enlever. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me suis jeté sur elle et lui ait arraché le couteau des mains.

D'habitude, je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver. Faire face à un psychopathe à tronche de serpent pendant des années, ça vous apprends à rester calme en toutes circonstances mais là, j'ai poussé la plus grosse gueulante de toute ma vie. Même pendant nos disputes, je ne m'énerve pas autant. Quand j'avais fini de hurler, Bella restait prostrée dans son coin, les yeux grands ouverts avant de baisser la tête et de se mettre à pleurer. Je l'ai soignée, on s'est reconciliés et la semaine suivante, je prenais un rendez vous chez un chirurgien dermato pour lui enlever son tatouage. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques cicatrices à cause de sa tentative.

Mais revenons au présent, je suis en train de me raser en écoutant la radio d'une oreille distraite quand je sens deux bras m'entourer la taille tandis que Bella pose son front endormi sur mon dos. Nul doute que si on la laisse comme ça, elle va se rendormir et je ne crois pas que l'embrasser avec de la mousse à raser soit une très bonne option. Une seule solution, se dépêcher de terminer et la réveiller complétement. Une fois, pour rigoler, j'avais bien pris mon temps et quand j'avais terminé, elle s'était bien sûr rendormie. Du coup, j'ai rempli la baignoire, une bonne dizaine de glaçons, ensuite j'ai déshabillé Bella, le plaisir des yeux, et je l'ai balancée dans la baignoire. Ca l'a tout de suite réveillée et j'ai dû m'enfuir chez les voisins pour éviter sa furie mais le seul problème, c'est que je m'étais pas totalement habillé donc ça a fait bizarre aux voisins de me voir débouler avec juste mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. J'ai poireauté trois bonnes heures moitié hilare, moitié gêné avant qu'elle vienne me chercher. Généralement, si elle vient pas me chercher, c'est qu'elle m'a pas encore pardonné... bah oui, moi j'ai trop peur de revenir alors qu'elle n'a même pas commencé à décolérer, une fois ça m'a suffit largement. Un peu plus et elle était la première sorcière à lancer un avada sans baguette. Hop là, j'ai fini, je me retourne et Bella me lance un regard torve et un sourire pire qu'un fumeur de joint. Personne n'est épargné par la drôle de tronche au réveil sauf que moi, je me réveille avant elle.

"Bajoouur." eh ben dis donc, ça lui réussit pas de se lever tôt. Elle se penche pour m'embrasser... et me loupe d'au moins dix centimètres, je vous avais bien dit que c'était drôle.

"Je suis par ici." tout en la réorientant dans la bonne direction, je me demande si elle s'en rendrait compte si je la faisais embrasser mon reflet dans le miroir... j'ai un doute. Allez, motivons nous, on doit rendre visite à la petite famille Lupin. Mais d'abord il faut réveiller cette marmotte et il bien évidemment interdit de la tremper ou de lui lancer un sort en traître, mais comment alors ? Ah je sais, une de mes mains s'attarde sur sa poitrine pendant que l'autre descend plus bas... quoi ? Oui je la tripote et alors ? C'est ma petite amie, c'est pas la vôtre et ça a le mérite de la réveiller.

"Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas utilisé cette méthode sur moi ?"

"Depuis qu'on avait plus besoin d'être réveillé tôt. Allez du nerf, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va voir les Lupin."

"Peut être, mais avant ça, tu termines ce que tu as commencé !" s'exclame t'elle en me tirant dans la douche.

"Héé arrêtes, on est encore habillés."

"Strictement rien à foutre, profites donc d'une faible femme qui es toute à toi."

Les mots qu'il fallait, okay, accroches toi bien, tu vas pas être déçue ! Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, on transplane devant la maison des Lupin, réveillés, habillés et une grosse boule à l'estomac. Comment ne pas être angoissés, non terrorisé, à l'idée de les rencontrer ? Bon, Bella ne va pas rentrer tout de suite, je vais d'abord parler aux deux parents et puis je vais venir la chercher. Donc j'entre dans la maison en m'annoncant très fort, ils n'ont pas d'elfes de maison. Aussitôt après, une petite tornade brune me fonçe dessus et s'accroche à mes jambes en criant "Tonton Ryry !" y a pas à dire, elle est mignonne comme tout. Sa mère n'est pas loin et prend une attitude légérement contrariée après m'avoir fait la bise.

"Eh bien, jeune fille, c'est comme ça qu'on salue les gens qui rentre dans cette maison ?"

"Mais n'est Tonton Ryry !" s'exclame Cendrine tandis que Tonks essaye de cacher son sourire. J'étais sûr qu'elle ferait une sacrée mère.

"Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu dis bonjour à Harry comme les grands."

Héhé, je reconnais bien là Tonks, elle sait trouver les mots pour convaincre sa fille. En effet, Cendrine veut tout faire comme les enfants plus agés, voire même les adultes. Je suis sûr que si on plantait McGonagall à côté d'elle, on ne tarderait pas à voir une mini McGo apparaître tant elle est douée pour copier le comportement.

"Bajour Tonton Ryry !" dit elle en me posant un gros bisou mouillé sur la joue. La formulation me rappelle une certaine personne au saut du lit.

"C'est mieux. Salut Harry, quoi de neuf ?"

"Salut Tonks, bof je passais prendre des nouvelles, Remus est là ?"

"Dans son bureau à se débattre avec la paperasse, pourquoi ?" Ouh, la petite curieuse.

"Et bien, Vous vous souvenez de ma copine, celle dont vous n'arrêtez pas de me harceler pour que je vous la présente ?"

"Si t'as pas changé entre temps alors oui, on parle de la même. Ca y est ? Tu vas enfin nous la présenter ?" s'exclame Tonks en sautillant légérement, qui est la plus adulte des deux filles ici présentes ? J'ai un doute.

"Tu lacheras donc jamais ? Oui si on veut mais avant, allons voir Remus."

"Ok vas y. Tu connais le chemin ?" dit elle en passant un petit pull à sa fille.

"A vrai dire, ça te concerne aussi mais si tu veux que je présente ma copine d'abord à Remus, c'est toi qui vois."

"C'est par là !" dit précipitamment Tonks en soulevant Cendrine et en marchant d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Remus. C'est trop facile mais l'appréhension revient au grand galop, oh lala je chie littéralement dans froc. Putain j'ai peur ! Pas peur pour moi, mais pour Bella... et si jamais elle ne se faisait pas accepter ? Pire, s'ils appelaient les aurors pour la foutre en taule ? Bon on se calme, c'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à faire passer la pillule, en plus on est arrivés... mamma mia. Allez Harry, puise dans ton courage gryffondorien et affronte un loup-garou à mains nues... maman, j'arrive.

"Hé Remus !" s'exclame Tonks en entrant dans le bureau. "Harry va enfin nous présenter sa copine."

"Ah, il était temps." sourit Remus en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, parle pour toi ! "Et où est elle ?"

Je soupire, il est temps de tout leur dire... enfin non, je ne vais pas tout leur dire, je vais juste calmer leurs ardeurs. Je crains que si je leur dit tout de suite que ma copine est Bellatrix Black, -Lestrange lui fait trop penser à Rodolphus- ils vont commencer par rire, une ou deux remarques du genre "elle est bien bonne !" puis quand ils verront que je ne desserre pas les dents, ils vont arrêter de sourire brusquement et à partir de ce moment là, je sais pas trop comment ils vont réagir. Allez, je me lance.

"En fait, je voulais vous parler un peu avant."

"A voir la tête que tu fais, on dirait qu'il s'agit de Narcissa Malfoy." rigole Tonks, rigole, t'es quand même pas passée loin. Remus rit doucement tandis que je souris faiblement. Nan, c'est juste sa soeur, vous savez, celle qu'on dit à moitié folle. Et bien, j'ai couché avec elle et depuis moins de deux ans, je sors avec.

"Faut pas exagérer, j'ai pas envie de me pointer devant Malfoy en disant : maintenant, appelle moi beau-père." Ah, c'est sûr, ça les fait rire et si je balance que c'est Bella, ça va tout casser.

"Bon, écoutez. Je sais que vous voulez vraiment que je vous la présente mais avant, il faut que je vous parle d'elle. Il est possible que vous la détestiez." Comment plomber une ambiance par Harry Potter en dix leçons, en vente chez vos libraires, éditions Galimard.

"Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Tu as dit qu'on ne la connaissait même pas." me demande Remus d'un oeil plutôt méfiant.

"En fait, si. Vous la connaissez, de nom tout du moins. J'ai prétendu l'inverse pour éviter que vous cherchiez qui ça pouvait être." et je me mets à tout raconter depuis ma rencontre avec Bella, bien sûr j'épargne les détails hot et je ne dis pas son nom, même si Tonks avait l'air de vouloir savoir. A la fin de mon récit, Remus regarde en l'air, songeur et Tonks me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je suis sûr que si je mettais un générique de fin, elle se léverait pour applaudir.

"Donc, ça fait maintenant deux ans que tu la connais ? Et presque autant que vous sortez ensemble"

"Ouais, voilà."

"Ah, c'est si mignon. Harry est finalement devenu un homme, un vrai !" s'exclame rêveusement Tonks en levant les bras au ciel, chacun son tour, hein ? Je rigole un peu avant de me lever.

"Bon maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je vais la chercher et, s'il vous plait, ne la jugez pas trop durement." avant de refermer la porte, j'entends distinctement "Il est quand même pas sortie avec Narcissa, tout de même ?" sacré Remus. Je repars en quatrième vitesse parce que Bella m'attends quand même et j'ai moyennement envie de voir qu'elle a profité de mon absence pour se faire la malle. Heureusement, elle est toujours là, en train de se ronger les ongles en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour d'elle.

"C'est l'heure ?" me demande t'elle d'une voix étranglée. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour tenir deux ans sans vie sociale à part moi et les voisins. Faudra que je lui pose la question un jour mais pour l'instant, faut lui éviter un ulcère à l'estomac. Je pose une main sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne jette dans mes bras. Si l'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue, j'aurais bien laissé mes mains s'égarer.

"Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai calmé leurs ardeurs pour éviter qu'ils ne s'imaginent des trucs et ils savent une bonne partie des choses." c'est facile pour moi de lui dire de pas s'en faire alors que je suis dans le même état.

"Comme mon nom ?"

"Non, sinon je serais pas sorti avant un moment. Allez courage, n'oublie pas que je suis là et que je t'aime. Si jamais ça dégenère trop, tu fonçes à l'appartement et tu me laisses régler ça seul, ok ?" elle hoche doucement la tête et on entre, ensemble, dans la gueule du loup. -c'est le cas de le dire !- J'aimerais pouvoir la rassurer le plus longtemps possible mais la maison est relativement petite et on a tôt fait de se trouver devant le bureau de Remus. Bella est plus blanche qu'un drap et a du mal à rester tranquille, malgré toute son occlumencie. Allez, on inspire un bon coup et on pousse la porte, bordel si on m'avait dit que j'aurais autant peur de pousser une porte. Aah la porte grince, quel cliché et quel manque de discrétion, je crois qu'il m'est inutile de tousser pour signaler ma présence. Remus et Tonks m'envoient des sourires réconfortants, s'ils pouvaient plutôt me donner quelque chose pour calmer mon coeur, ça serait sympa. J'entre et Bella me suit, livide et transpirant abondamment. Je ne penses pas me tromper en disant qu'elle se prépare pour le sprint de l'année. Mais revenons aux deux concernés qui ont subitement arrêtés de sourire, mauvais signe, et qui font rapidement bouger leurs yeux exorbités vers moi, puis Bella, moi, Bella, moi, Bella, moi, Bella. ET la conclusion arrive enfin jusqu'à leurs cerveaux : Bella EST ma copine. Les réactions fusent aussitôt, aïe. Pour Remus, ça a l'air d'aller : il est enfoncé dans son fauteuil, un air résigné sur le visage. Mais Tonks m'inquiète un peu plus : elle a toujours les yeux exorbités mais parait assez furieuse, en plus elle fixe intensément Bella qui recule le plus possible contre le mur, ce qui n'est pas bon signe.

Je l'ai déjà vue en colère, contre McNair lors d'une bataille rangée. Ce crétin avait lancé un sort sur Remus mais n'a pas eu le temps d'en lancer un autre qu'elle l'avait massacré. l'équipe de St-Mangouste l'a perdu trois fois avant de le sauver... pour mieux l'envoyer à Azkaban. Et elle a l'air de vouloir remettre ça sur Bella. Remus, pitié, fais quelque chose parce que moi, je crois que je vais y avoir droit aussi si je réagis. Celui qui pourrait réellement se dire mon oncle spirituel semble avoir bien perçu mes regards suppliants et tente de se montrer diplomate avec Tonks. Mais à peine a t'il posé sa main sur son épaule qu'elle se lève d'un bond et s'apprête à coller un pain magistral à Bella qui a replié les bras autour de sa tête tandis que je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça. Il est long à venir ce coup de poing, dis donc... vous croyez que ça vaut le coup d'ouvrir un oeil ? Allez, on essaye et il ne se passe rien, quelqu'un a stoppé le temps ou quoi ? Ah non, sinon Bella ne tremblerait pas comme une feuille et Tonks ne regarderait pas cette dernière avec un air ahuri. Ah ça y est, j'ai tout compris : Tonks s'est retenue parce que Bella a réagi à l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle pensait, fiou c'est pas passé loin. Finalement l'auror abaisse son poing, Bella ne bouge pas d'un poil et j'essaye de la détendre... en lui caressant les épaules, bande d'obsédés ! Après cinq minutes de calin, Bella commence enfin à se calmer -pas trop tôt- on va pouvoir s'expliquer calmement.

"Donc ben voilà, Bellatrix et moi on est ensemble." allez, regardez moi, je vous fais un petit sourire innocent. Non, ne la regardes pas, nonnonnon et merdeuh !

"Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?" je soupire lourdement, c'était trop beau. Donc là j'abandonne mon air "je suis un ange de pureté" contre "si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs" 'vont pas commencer à vouloir diriger ma vie sentimentale, bordel !

"Je m'en rends bien compte et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais pas vous la présenter. J'avais peur de vos réactions, à juste titre il semblerait." ma réplique fait l'effet d'une douche froide sur Tonks. On est copains mais ça veut pas dire que je vais pas défendre celle que j'aime parce que là, Bella a pas l'air d'avoir la force de se défendre, ni la volonté. J'espère que j'aurais une petite récompense plus tard, huhu. Revenons à la scène actuelle, Tonks s'est enfin rassise en boudant et Remus semble songeur. Tiens, j'ai vu un truc passer dans ses yeux... hé mais pourquoi il s'approche ? Il veut pas la taper aussi, j'espère ?

"Ton bras !" wow, il est assez autoritaire comme ça... mais pourquoi il veut voir son bras ? Et lequel ? Bella n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus compris que moi mais elle ose à peine lever les yeux vers Remus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semble pas d'humeur patient puisqu'il lui remonte la manche droite, là où il y avait sa marque. Mais pourquoi veut il voir ça ? Surtout qu'il va rien trouver... tiens, non il est plutôt satisfait... de n'avoir rien trouver, étrange. Je connais pas beaucoup de gens qui sont contents de ne pas trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, bien sûr moi je peux être très content de ne pas trouver de bombes dans ma piaule mais faut pas pousser, alors pourquoi est il si satisfait de n'avoir pas vu la marque ?

"C'est bon, je vous fais confiance." lance t'il en se rasseyant. YEAH, enfin ! J'y croyais plus, d'ailleurs personne ici n'y croit vraiment et c'est Tonks qui résume l'état d'esprit général.

"De quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espères ?" oh oh, j'ai pas envie d'être la cause d'une dispute entre ces deux là. Mais Remus a l'air sûr de lui même si je ne vois pas bien en quoi l'absence de marque peut le réconforter autant.

"Regardes la bien : elle n'a plus sa marque. Elle a tiré un trait sur tout ça." je relève brusquement la tête, sérieux ? Enfin, je sais que Bella a fait table rase du passé mais comment le fait qu'elle ait enlevé sa marque le prouve t'il ? Tonks tire la même tête que moi, à savoir : "comment tu le sais ?" et Remus ne tarde pas à s'expliquer.

"Lucius Malfoy a aussi essayé de se l'enlever mais elle est restée quand il s'est arraché la peau. On a fait une enquête pour découvrir que la marque réagit tant que le "propriétaire" déteste les moldus. Si Malfoy s'était mis à apprécier les moldus, la marque ne serait pas restée."

Aaaaaahh d'accooorrrd, la marque est comme un témoin anti-moldu. Plus on déteste les moldus, plus la marque est présente. Effectivement, ça colle avec Bella dont la marque n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tatouage. (nda : ce qui m'arrange bien!) Tonks est un peu confuse sur ce coup là, est ce qu'elle doit continuer à haïr sa tante ou bien la pardonner à son tour ? Perso, je suis plutôt pour la seconde option... ah, elle vient de soupirer bruyamment, elle rends les armes ? Vu la main qu'elle tend à Bella, je crois que oui.

"Je te promets rien mais je veux bien essayer." dit elle en souriant faiblement. Je peux enfin soupirer, c'est fini. Je peux pas dire que je suis mécontent que Bella ait réussie à s'intégrer. Finalement, c'était pas si terrible que ça, j'ai juste balisé à mort et failli avoir une amante molestée mais ça va mieux maintenant. Bella se jette brutalement dans les bras de Tonks en pleurant, elle a beaucoup pleuré ces temps ci, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais où est Cendrine, qu'elle dise bonjour à sa... grande tante ?

Deux heures plus tard, on sort de la maison des Lupin. Je me sens vidé et Bella aussi. Je crois que ça serait bien si on allait dormir un peu, histoire de récupérer des forces. A peine rentré, je m'attèle à barricader la porte avec tout, des meubles et de puissants sorts, pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que Tonks et Remus vont aller dire la vérité aux autres, sur notre demande, et vu le stress que j'ai developpé pour seulement DEUX personnes, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été pour une bonne dizaine. Donc, après avoir rendu ma porte d'entrée plus protégée que Poudlard, je me couche dans le lit avec Bella.

"Tu crois que ça ira ?" Me demande t'elle en se collant contre moi, calin ? Ok, calin.

"J'en suis sûr, on peut compter sur Remus."

"Et ma nièce !" réplique Bella, héhé c'est trop chou.

"Et ta nièce aussi, d'accord... contente de compter comme sa famille ?"

"Tu ne peux même pas imaginer."

Je souris et on se rallonge. Je suis content pour elle et les brumes du sommeil commençent à m'envellopper... mais pas assez vite.

"Harry ?"

"Hmmmhmmm ?"

"J'ai faaaiiim." Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire ça aussi. Bella ne sait absolument pas cuisiner, à un point que s'en est effrayant. Elle serait même capable de faire brûler ses pates. Un coup on a mis un peu de ce qu'elle avait fait (je n'ai même pas reconnu ce que c'était) sur une tapette à rats et on a observé. Le rat est effectivement venu, il a reniflé la mixture et a décampé aussi sec, c'est dire. Elle a fait la gueule pendant un moment mais a fini par en rire aussi. Maintenant, c'est moi son cuisinier attitré et je me lève vers la cuisine pour faire des oeufs et des pates. Pendant que ça cuit, mon esprit dérive vers mes potes, la question n'est plus de savoir si ça va chier mais plutôt à quel point. Est ce qu'ils vont se mettre à hurler de façon hystérique en invoquant une divinité antique et maléfique pour tuer Bella et détruire le monde ? Vu comme ça, j'ai un doute, j'aimerais bien sûr qu'ils fassent comme Remus : se résigner, comprendre que c'est pas leurs vies et me foutre la paix avec ça. Mais vu la façon dont on est en train de tambouriner sur la porte, là aussi j'ai un doute, ah c'est cuit. Je reviens dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler le salon/chambre et Bella est recroquevillée dans un coin, brandissant ma baguette en direction de la porte, c'est en partie amusant mais aussi désespérant, désespérant de voir à quel point mes amis lui font peur quand on sait que quatre ans auparavant, ça aurait été l'inverse. Et devinez qui va devoir calmer tout ce merdier ? Eh ben oui, moi, encore pour moi les missions suicidaires !

"Allez viens, c'est prêt."

"Ils sont de l'autre côté." murmure t'elle, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil, pas besoin de vous expliquer qui sont "ils".

"J'y avais pensé et j'ai ensorcelé la porte. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu casser les sorts." bien évidemment, je mens. Si Dumbledore était encore vivant et qu'il se serait pointé ici, ça n'aurait pas tenu tente secondes mais l'essentiel est que ça va tenir encore longtemps et que ça convainc aussi Bella de venir manger. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils inquiets vers la porte, d'autant plus qu'ils ont arrêter d'essayer de la défoncer ce qui n'est généralement pas bon signe. Bof, m'en fous, tous les All Blacks pourraient charger la porte que ça ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Mwwaaahh, ça fait du bien d'avoir l'estomac plein... tiens, Bella a un peu d'oeuf sur les lèvres. C'est tentant, très tentant.

"Tu as un peu d'oeuf."

"Où ça ?" dit elle en passant sa langue sur ses dents. Oh bordel, comment je fais pour pas lui sauter dessus ? RRrrrr.

"Je m'en occupe." et sur ce, je l'embrasse passionément, ahah j'ai eu le morceau et maintenant, je profite de ma récompense pour le service rendu. Je passe les premières lignes ennemies, m'infiltre discrètement à l'intérieur de la zone couverte, descends vers la forêt noire qui cache Berlin... ET CES PUTAINS DE HIBOUX A LA CON ME FONT CHIER ! Peux même plus faire l'amour tranquillement, ils sont lourds. Bon, qu'est ce que c'est, que je réussisse à faire capituler l'Allemagne... oh oh, c'est le blason de Poudlard. D'un geste un peu nerveux, je décachette la lettre et commence à lire.

_Monsieur Potter._

_Différentes rumeurs me sont parvenues, faisant état de votre relation avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Rumeurs qui se sont un peu exacerbées mais dont le sujet principal a été approuvé par M. Lupin et Miss Tonks. Je vous attends tout les deux à Poudlard dans moins de trois heures pour faire passer à Mrs Lestrange un interrogatoire sous veritaserum. Passé ce délai, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prévenir le ministère._

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

Ouille, là ça va vraiment chier, mais je crois qu'on a plus le choix même si l'idée que Bella doive passer sous veritaserum ne m'emballe pas plus que ça.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Une lettre de McGonagall, si on est pas à Poudlard dans moins de trois heures pour te faire passer sous veritaserum, ils préviendront le ministère." comme prévu, oublié la rêverie de tout à l'heure, la Wehrmacht a encore de beaux jours devant elle. Bella regarde pour l'instant par terre, ça doit être dur pour elle. D'un seul coup, elle se lève et commence à s'habiller, elle va pas vouloir s'enfuir, j'espère ?

"Ok, allons y. On va à Poudlard, on fait leur bordel et on revient ici en espérant qu'ils nous foutent la paix."

"T'es sûre ? Je veux dire, et si jamais les aurors te mettraient en taule juste après ?" et si je ne te revoyais plus ?

"Ne t'en fais pas, je sais courir." m'assure t'elle avec un petit sourire. C'est décidé, s'il le faut, je courrais avec elle. Main dans la main, on transplane pour Poudlard. Le chateau est comme dans mes souvenirs, imposant, majestueux et pour l'instant, inquiétant. Est ce que les élèves savent ce qui va se passer ? Peut être, peut être pas. McGo est sur le perron, nous jugeant de son regard sévère, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en première année. Le point positif, c'est que je ne vois aucune trâce de dégout quand elle regarde Bella.

"Suivez moi !" l'ordre retentit, sec, tranchant et on ne peut que s'y conformer. Le long des couloirs, les tableaux nous regardent avec curiosité tout en faisant des commentaires à voix basse, m'énervent... hé on ne montre pas du doigt ! Après cinq minutes de marche, on arrive à une salle de classe vide... ou plutôt inutilisée par les professeurs.

"C'est ici, veuillez entrer je vous prie." bon ben, quand faut y aller. La salle a été réaménagée en mini tribunal, une unique chaise trône au milieu de la salle. Plus loin, Tout le monde qui pourrait se montrer concerné est assis sur des bancs et dans tout ce foutoir, seules deux personnes nous sourient : Remus et Tonks, les autres fixent hargneusement Bella. Snape est debout à côté de la chaise, le visage inexpressif comme toujours. Ca doit lui faire bizarre de se trouver de ce côté là. McGo referme la porte et se poste à côté de Snape.

"Par mesure de sécurité, j'ai jugé plus utile de mettre un champ de force devant les spectateurs, pour éviter tout incident. Maintenant si vous voulez bien." Bella soupire puis s'avance vers la chaise, tête baissée. Toute la foule la suit du regard mais elle essaye de ne pas y faire attention. Une fois assise, Snape lui tend la fiole de veritaserum qu'elle prend avec un petit signe de tête et avale tout cul sec. En attendant que la potion agisse, je scrute la foule. Luna regarde la scène d'un air absent, presque rêveusement comme à son habitude; Neville fixe Bella mais pas avec autant de colère que je l'aurais pensé; Hermione me regarde avec un petit air d'incompréhension et pour tout le reste, hormis Tonks et Remus, c'est de la haine pure et simple. Ah la potion a fini d'agir et Bella est dans un bel état comateux, les questions peuvent commencer. C'est McGo qui pose les questions.

"Nom et prénom ?"

"Black, Bellatrix." une vague d'incompréhension parcourt les bancs : pourquoi Black et pas Lestrange, moi je saaiiiss.

"Avez vous été une mangemorte au service de Lord Voldemort ?"

"Oui."

"Avez vous torturé les époux Londubat jusqu'à la folie ?"

"Oui." ok, là c'était les questions de base, pour s'assurer qu'on a bien à faire à celui qu'on pense.

"Regrettez vous votre geste ?" ah, question intêressante pour les autres.

"Oui." YES, alors là personne ne pourra contredire ça.

"Où étiez vous lors de la Grande Bataille ?"

"Dans un hôpital moldu. Je m'étais fait renversée par une voiture."

"Où étiez vous depuis près de deux ans ?"

"Chez Harry Potter." presque toute les têtes se tournent vers moi et je grince des dents, magnifique !

"Comment définiriez vous votre relation avec lui ?" intervient Snape. Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut, ce couillon ? Il trouve qu'il a pas assez pourri ma scolarité, il en veut maintenant à ma vie sociale ?

"Je l'aime." dites, je peux être content ? Hein, dites, je peux faire un grand sourire ? En plus, Snape semble faire une drôle de grimace. C'est définitif, je suis content et si ça se passe bien, ça va rester pendant quelques jours. L'assemblée se remet du choc qu'a causée la réponse de Bella et McGo continue ses questions. Moi, je regarde la scène avec un petit sourire.

"Qui est la dernière personne que vous ayez tué ?"

"Peter Pettigrow." tiens donc, je savais pas ça, encore une BA à mettre sur le compte de Bella. "Il avait appris ma décision de fuir les mangemorts et s'apprêtait à rapporter cela à Voldemort." La suite se déroule sans grands heurts, les autres questions sont plus anodines. Puis, McGo et Snape s'éloignent un peu pendant que Bella sort de sa torpeur, je m'approche pour la rassurer.

"Tu crois que ça iras ?"

"J'en suis sûr. Je ne penses pas que McGonagall va te balancer au ministère."

"Mais... et tes amis ?"

"Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir courir." lui répondis je en souriant, sourire qu'elle me rends. Ah, le chat et la chauve souris sont de retour, voyons le verdict, c'est grave docteur ? Je parie que McGo s'amuse bien dans son rôle de juge improvisé.

"Au vu des nouveaux événements et malgré la gravité des faits, j'estime que vivre avec les remords le reste de sa vie est une punition amplement suffisante. Bien évidemment, vous n'êtes ni innocente, ni blanchie." bon alors ? On est tranquille ou pas ? "Peut être pardonnée mais, pour ça, il faut s'adresser à un concerné majeur."

Se disant, elle se tourne vers Neville qui est descendu des bancs, aïeaïeaïe, et qui regarde fixement Bella. Celle ci respire de plus en plus difficilement, devient livide... eh mais je connais ces symptômes, si je penses correctement elle va... oui, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Elle est tombée à genoux, s'est accrochée à Neville et s'est attelée à la tache d'innonder la robe de ce dernier en demandant pardon. Comment va t'il réagir ? Allez, Neville étonne moi, dans le bon sens j'entends : ne lui fous pas un pain dans la tronche. Ah, il est sur la bonne voie puisqu'il a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Bella, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de poser la mienne sur ma baguette, personne ne m'a interdit de la défendre.

"Ne faîtes pas ça, Potter." intervient Snape... ça en fait une. Dans le doute, je ne sors pas ma baguette et je regarde très attentivement le reste de la scène. Bella est encore en train de pleurer, d'ailleurs si quelqu'un la fait pleurer encore dans les trois prochaines heures, je pique une crise et tant pis pour les sarcasmes de Snape. Donc, Bella pleure toujours mais Neville s'est agenouillé et l'a prise dans ses bras, bien gamin ! Et les prochains mots arrangent bien la situation mais pas les pleurs de Bella.

"Je vous pardonne." ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Alors maintenant question : si elle a juré sa bonne foi sous veritaserum et que Neville l'a pardonné, qui d'autre pourrait poser problème, hum ?

"Bien, si monsieur Londubat, qui est le premier concerné, a su faire preuve de clémence, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire de même." conclut McGo en nous souriant d'un air bienveillant qu'elle a piqué à Dumbledore. Je soupire de soulagement, on est enfin tranquilles. Je relève Bella pendant que la foule descends des bancs, certains s'en vont aussi secs, d'autres viennent nous parler un peu -une minorité est encore haineuse mais la plupart sont curieux- et nous, on reste avec Remus, Tonks et Neville.

Deux heures plus tard, on est tous les sept -Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Malfoy, Neville, Bella et moi- assis autour d'une table de restaurant. Si Ron était encore vivant, je suis sûr qu'il serait en train de tirer la gueule mais bon, ça ne sert à rien de songer à _ce qui aurait pu se passer _(nda: hinhinhin) si les morts étaient là. Allez, juste pour combler les lignes, je vais vous donner notre disposition : Sur une table ronde et dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, nous avons Bella, moi, Neville, Hermione, Malfoy, Remus et Tonks. Je sais qu'on a mangé avant de venir mais les émotions, ça creuse, un truc de dingue. Finalement, la vie que je voulais, c'est celle là , un psychopathe clamsé, ma future femme -je lui demanderais dans deux minutes- et mes amis autour d'une table à parler de tout et de rien jusque tard dans la soirée. Oui, c'est ça ma vie.

FINI, fini ! fiou ça fait du bien. je comptais mettre Bella enceinte mais j'ai renoncé, de même que pour la demande en mariage. Je voulais aussi mettre un truc vers la fin du genre "et maintenant elle est morte, morte à cause d'un crétin sans cervelle... nan je déconne (lecteurs : CREVE !) " mais ça m'est sorti de la tête et la fin me plait comme elle est.


End file.
